There is a method for performing pathological diagnosis by observing the tissue structure of a pathological sample, the shape of a cell nucleus, or the like using a microscope. In general, pathological diagnosis performed using a pathological sample is performed through a qualitative method based on the experience of a physician. In addition, the pathological diagnosis performed using a pathological sample is less frequently used for predicting a prognosis of a disease while being used for determining the presence or absence of any disease at the current time.
There is Patent Document 1 as a system for predicting a prognosis of a disease based on quantitative information. Patent Document 1 discloses a system for predicting the recurrence of a disease or suitable therapy by inputting clinical features, molecular features, or form-measuring features of a patient into a prediction model.